Mighty No. 9
Summary Mighty No. 9 is a platform shooting game that was created by former Capcom employee: Keiji Inafune (the man responsible for the Megaman franchise) Story In the not too distant future and in a world where civilization relies on robots, all of a sudden, the robots go berserk and turn on their human creators. It is up to Beck (Mighty No. 9) to stop them and find out who was responsible for this atrocity. Game Modes Main Story Play the game's main story in this mode. EX Mode Play the game's story on harder difficulty levels in this mode. Options Menu Adjust the game's specifics in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Of course, as I keep saying on here, I was quite disappointed with Inafune's departure from Capcom. I as well have been waiting for him to make another game that is similar to Megaman, and here it is after a lengthy delay. Graphics The game's graphics is in this game really do the cartoon (or Anime) motif of the game a lot of justice.I personally like how they did a very nice job getting that cartoon-ish feel of the game, especially in a gaming world where most people expect the life-like graphics. I have to say, well done. '''Grade: '''A+ Music The game's soundtrack closely resembles to the Megaman franchise. Which do sound very good, the stage tracks and even when you face a boss. In the options menu, you can even change the style of the game's music from the original sounding of the game, to the old school 8-Bit style which gives the game's music very high versatility. '''Grade: '''A+ Sound/Voice The game's sound is also very good, the sounds of lasers shooting and even the explosions sound very good. The voices also do quite a good job in this game, especially some of the Mighty bosses (the game's Robot Masters) also have good voices and even express that boss's personality. '''Grade: '''A Gameplay/Controls If you are familiar with the original Megaman franchise, you'll catch on to this game quite quick as this game is almost the same as in the original Megaman franchise. Beck runs and shoots (like Megaman) and he also develops new weapon once he defeats a Mighty Boss. The Mighty Bosses he fights are also the same as how Megaman fights the Robot Masters, they have a pattern you must learn, and they develop mew ones as you wear them down, again like the Robot Masters, they're also weak to a certain weapon Beck may have acquired. Even for those who played Megaman for a very long time, the game is definitely no slouch, it is difficult especially for your first few times through the game. For one, enemies don't drop helpful items like health, or weapon energy (the energy in weapons self regenerates in this game) or even extra lives, they're in hard to reach areas, or brought in by a helpful robot companion who is similar to Eddie in Megaman, some of the traps in the game are also quite difficult to avoid if not approached carefully. Here's something (not really) new to this game, once Beck shoots and enemy, they glow either blue, red, green or yellow which adds to his score, but also give him a temporary boost in his abilities, like having his shots go through walls enemies and other objects, or increase his speed or reduce the damage done to him if he dashes into them, dashing is critical to defeat the Mighty bosses as well. There are also some parts of the game where you play as Beck's sister: Call and she has a jet pack to slow her fall, but she can't dash into enemies like Beck can. The controls are also easy to understand, especially when you get the dashing down. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value As you progress through the game, you can unlock special challenges (like in the 9th and 10th megaman games) which you can use them to test your skills or find something else to play the game by. But you must progress through the game in order to unlock more. '''Grade: '''C+ Final Thoughts The game is quite impressive, though it is a bit difficult, but still quite good (despite what *real* game critics say). This is a must for those who like classic platforming which is an endangered species now. Though, the only real problem this game will have is that it'll appeal to mostly fans of the Megaman fracnhise, it'll have hard time attracting a new more modern audience. But the game (despite the difficulty) is worth to play a few times. '''Overall Grade: '''A-